


Printing Issues

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel can be clueless, Hospitals, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sabriel - Freeform, cat memes, printing issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone keeps printing cat memes to Gabriel's wireless printer.</p>
<p> <br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Printing Issues

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot I was going to turn into something larger, so I got art for it. I decided to leave it as is. For now. 
> 
> Art commissioned from [ImpalaArtSociopath](http://impalartsociopath.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. She was awesome, and quick, and reasonably priced. Totally recommend her!

It all started rather innocently. Gabriel came home one afternoon to find someone has used his printer while he was out. Okay. Cool. Not a big deal. Only thing was, neither Cas nor Michael fessed up to having printed out the picture of Grumpy Cat with a party hat on her head. Huh. Too ashamed to admit it, Gabriel guessed.

He didn’t think much of it, but the next morning there was another cat picture on his printer. This time it was a calico kitten sleeping on a patchwork pillow. Freaking adorable really. Again, neither of his roommates copped to having printed it.

Halfway on his way to the bakery, Gabriel remembered his printer was wireless and probably not password protected so that any of the neighboring apartments could have printed it. He made a mental note to fix that after his shift.

And again when he got home, waiting on his printer was another cat picture. This time it was the Science Cat meme and it said, “if you were a compound. You’d be cupric tulleride because you’re CuTe.”

Gabriel snickered and grabbed his laptop to check the wireless connection.

Not the FBI  
Your Mom  
Loki cat  
Belkin 8734  
The Trickster

Loki cat. That was new. That had to be it. He wondered who the girl was that it belonged to. He didn’t remember anyone moving into the building other than that huge moose of a man.

Mmmmmmm. God. He was beautiful. They had only passed in the hall a few times, but each time Gabriel was sure his knees got weak at just the sight of Hot Neighbor. On those nights, Gabriel came all over his fist to images of Hot Neighbor in his head.

Gabriel dropped his head to the back of the sofa and let his mind wander to Hot Neighbor. He was tall, easily 6'3", maybe taller, with shaggy brown hair, and greenish - blue eyes and was incredibly fit. Gabe had seen him shirtless after a run last week and had almost thrown himself at the poor guy. He’d imagined licking that one bead of sweat that worked its way down Hot Neighbor’s sternum.

Gabriel ran his hand over his dick and squeezed through his jeans. Due to his early mornings at the bakery, Gabriel was the only one home for the next couple of hours. No chance of getting caught.

He set the laptop aside and unbuttoned his pants and undoing his zipper just enough to snake his hand down the front of them. There was already a damp patch on his boxer - briefs as he began to rub himself through the cotton.

This is not what I was supposed to be doing, he thought. He shoved that thought aside and squeezed himself slightly, letting out a low groan. He pictured Hot Neighbor in the deserted hallway, shirtless. He raised a hand to Gabriel ’ face and leaned in to kiss the shorter man.

Mmmmmmm.

Gabriel started at the noise of the printer going off. He yanked his hand out of his pants while standing up and trying to button them at the same time. Unfortunately for Gabriel, he lost his footing leaping so quickly and the next thing he knew he was falling, the coffee table making connection with his head.

“Goddamn it!”

He lay on the floor for a moment, wincing at the pain, his hand at his forehead. He supposed he was lucky he hadn’t broken anything, but he was probably going to have a decent sized knot on his forehead, and good luck coming up with a story for that.

It was then that Gabriel felt something wet on his hand. He pulled it off his head and saw that his hand was smeared with blood. Fucking perfect.

He quickly fixed his pants and sat up. When he did he felt the blood trickle down his face. Why do head wounds have to bleed so much, he thought. He sighed and pressed his hand to the wound.

Gabriel stood to get a towel and assess the damage but was surprised at the wave of nausea that hit. Shit, he thought. I’ve probably got a concussion. He’d just gotten the thought in his head when there was a knock at his door.

“Hold on,” He called. Gabe tried to stand again but was hit with another wave of nausea. He groaned loudly, ignoring the blood seeping through his fingers.

There was more knocking. Louder, this time. “You okay,” a voice called through the door. “I heard a crash.” After a pause, the doorknob jiggled and the door opened. “Hello? I’m not breaking in. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Gabriel groaned again at the sound of the voice. Next thing he knew Hot Neighbor was standing over him looking worried.

“Oh, my god. What happened?”

“Glad I didn’t lock the door,” Gabriel managed to say before he passed out.

**~oOo~**

The next time Gabriel opened his eyes, he had a splitting headache. The light was too bright, so he lifted his hand to shield against the offending light. “What -” was all he was able to get out before he heard a soft voice next to him.

“Oh, thank god. You’re awake.”

Hot Neighbor. Gabriel groaned. He blinked again and realized he was in the hospital.

“Shit. How much did you see?” He couldn’t remember if he’d gotten himself buttoned up or not.

“Just enough blood to last me a lifetime.” Hot Neighbor smiled ruefully. “Please don’t do that again.”

Gabriel chuckled weakly. “I don’t plan on it.” He glanced over at the man next to him. “What happened?”

Hot Neighbor looked at his hands. “You scared me is what happened.”

“I scared you? I scared me.” He took a good look at Hot Neighbor and saw the blood on his shirt. Gabriel ’ blood. “Is that my blood?” Hot Neighbor nodded. “Well, that’s never coming out. My bad.”

“I don’t care about the shirt.” He looked at Gabriel with the saddest puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Gabriel did what he did best when he was uncomfortable - he made a joke. “Just be glad I didn’t barf on you, too. I thought I was gonna for a second.”

Hot Neighbor smiled. “I’m Sam, by the way.”

“Gabriel. They call me Gabriel.”

“Six.”

“Huh?”

“You’ve got six stitches in your head.”

“Oh.” Gabriel reached up and touched the bandage gingerly. He winced. “Ouch.”

“Yeah. Ouch.”

They sat in silence for a minute, each wondering what to say next.

“Thank you,” Gabriel said softly.

“You’re welcome.” Sam inhaled. “The doctor said you’ve got a concussion.”

“I figured. Guess I need to stay awake for a while, huh?” He wondered how he was going to do that. Maybe Cas would stay up with him.

“We just need to pay attention. Make sure you’re not nauseous or dizzy.”

“We?”

Sam blushed. “I may or may not have told the EMTs I’m your boyfriend.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s not like that,” Sam protested. “I needed to make sure you were okay.”

“You didn’t just want to make sure I paid for a new shirt?” The humor in his voice wasn’t as evident as he thought because Sam started to backpedal. “Sam, I’m kidding. Thank you for saving me.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I don’t suppose you’d like to have dinner with me? Keep me company while I see how I feel?” He saw Sam’s face fall. “I mean, you don’t have to stay around for me. If you’ve got plans -”

“No! No. I don’t have any plans tonight. I’d like to keep you company.”

Gabriel smiled. “How do you feel about scary movies?”

“I like them. I’m good with that. I’m sure Netflix has a decent selection.”

Gabriel looked at his feet and fingered the bed rail. “How do you feel about short people with stitches and concussions jumping into your lap when they get scared?”

Sam smiled. “Only if they’re named Gabriel. And have wireless printers I can tap into occasionally.”

Gabriel snapped his head up which was a mistake. He winced again. “You? You’re Loki Cat?” Sam nodded. “Son of a bitch. You’re the reason I’m in here!”

“What?” Sam’s face fell. “How am I responsible?”

Gabriel sighed. “I’m not sure I want to tell you that yet. Maybe after a few beers. Or bottles of vodka.”

To his credit, Sam didn’t push for a real answer. “Tell you what,” He said. “We’ll do Chinese and a scary movie tonight, and when you’re feeling better, we’ll go out for that drink.”

“You’re on, kiddo. I’m just sorry you won’t be getting lucky tonight, and oh my god, did I just say that out loud? I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I can wait.”


End file.
